Alcohol Loosens Tongues
by Randomonium
Summary: After having a bit to drink, what Rock really thinks comes pouring out, leading to a rather interesting night for both him and Revy. Rock x Revy lemon, because they are the best pairing ever.


Alcohol Loosens Tongues

**Alcohol Loosens Tongues**

Alcohol loosens tongues.

And if your tongue only need a little bit of loosening, well… don't come to the Yellow Flag.

Rock knew all this, and yet when Revy dragged him off to Bao's bar he didn't resist in the slightest. If what he had to say came slipping out, so be it, thee consequences be damned- although he did rather hope that morning he wouldn't be found in the canal with a bullet lodged in his brain.

That is why after a few drinks, Rock's self-preservation dissipated and he found himself saying things he would ever dream of saying were he not completely sober.

"Revy, I like you."

Revy cast her partner a quick glance. He hadn't had that much to drink. She chose to ignore this statement.

"Revy, do you like me?" When Rock was even slightly tipsy, he sounded quite petulant- a fact he hated.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Wouldn't have dragged you here otherwise," Revy replied, reaching for her drink.

Rock snorted. "I don't mean in a platonic way." Suddenly, he didn't sound like a whiny 5-year old anymore. Revy's eyebrows shot up and her eyes glanced sideways at him, her drink frozen at her mouth. She carefully set it down and turned on her chair to face him.

"What _do _you mean, then?" she asked.

"Are you attracted to me?" he asked carelessly.

Revy's breath caught, and she swallowed, turning back to her drink.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Rock," she told him, avoiding eye-contact.

Rock sighed forlornly. "Yeah, I thought it'd be something like that."

They drank in silence for a moment until Revy's curiosity got the better of her.

"Why do you ask?"

Rock shrugged. "Why do you think?"

"Maybe because you're attracted to me?" It came out as a question; a question to which Revy was desperately hoping the answer would be yes. Eh- not that she cared. Just…so she could rag him about it later, that was it.

"Maybe," Rock replied, "Maybe it's because I think about you constantly. Maybe it's because I have a constant need to be near you. Maybe it's because I want to touch you."

Revy took a gulp of her drink, hardly believing her ears. Looks like Rock had had a bit more to drink than she thought- either that or he had lousy alcohol tolerance. She reckoned it was the latter.

He hadn't finished though.

"Maybe I want to slide off your shorts and top and have my way with you. Maybe I want to trace your tattoo with my tongue. Maybe I want to taste you all over."

Revy's breath hitched again, but she didn't stop him. She didn't _want _to stop him.

"Maybe I want to make you feel like you've never felt before. Maybe I want to see you arch your back up to me. Maybe I want you under me."

Revy gulped and she felt a heat forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe I want to hear you moan. Maybe I want to make you beg. Maybe I want you to scream my name. Maybe I want to make you forget everything except me. Maybe I want you against a wall. Maybe I want to leave my mark on you."

_Ooh, he's territorial. _Revy licked her lips as she felt a dull throbbing begin in her nether region.

"Maybe I want to be inside you. Maybe I want to make you lose your breath. Maybe I'm addicted to you sight, your smell. Maybe I've never wanted anyone this much. Maybe I have indecent thoughts about you. Maybe I want to run my hands through your hair. Maybe I want your arms around my neck. Maybe I want to fuck you so that you can't walk for a week."

_Oh, yes please! _Revy suppressed a moan, unconsciously shifting in her seat, her legs rubbing together.

"Maybe that's all true." Rock shrugged, still not looking at Revy. "But I'd rather not be shot, so maybe not."

Revy finished her drink, and waved Bao over. "Bao, I need a room. D'ya know if the one in the whorehouse upstairs is free?" she muttered.

"Yeah, but why do you want it? Revy, if you gonna shoot him-"

"Bao, shut the fuck up, and just tell Flora I'll pay her for it later, okay?" Revy growled, climbing off her chair. "Rock, come on," she ordered the young man next to her. He looked at her, startled.

"What? Why?"

"Just come with me."

"Uh, Revy, I'm not sure I want to do that, I kinda want to live," he said nervously.

She grabbed his collar and yanked him off his chair.

"Just fucking come with me," she hissed, and started dragging him to where the stairs were.

"Revy, why… what's going on?" Rock asked worriedly, stumbling along behind her. She whirled around and slammed him against the wall in the darkened corridor. He could feel her cutlass pressing into his stomach.

_So the bullet was going to be in his gut instead of his head. How about that? _

She pushed up against him so her mouth was by his ear.

"What's going on is that if you don't make good on what you said, I will kill you," she whispered hoarsely in his ear. His mind processed what she had said, and what she meant by it, causing his eyes to widen and his throat to go day.

"Revy,-" he started, but was cut off as she yanked him up the stairs and pushed him into a room, looking it behind her. She slammed him against the wall and kissed him roughly, her hand already going for his tie, the other still holding the cutlass. He wasted no time in reciprocating, reveling in her taste, his hands going around her waist.

She pushed back, panting slightly, a wild look in her eyes. She retreated and pointed the cutlass at him.

"Move," she told him, jerking the gun in the direction of the bed. He nervously stumbled towards it, stopping in front of it, never taking his eyes off her and her gun.

"Take it off," she ordered. His brow furrowed in confusion.

She let off a shot, causing him to jump slightly. The bullet whizzed past his head and imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

"Your shirt, dumbass. Take it off."

He hastily complied, stripping off his shirt and throwing it aside.

Her eyes gleamed as she surveyed his torso and she licked her lips. Suddenly, she launched herself at him, causing him to fall backwards on the bed, with her straddling him. She held the cutlass to his chest and leant over him, smirking.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," she breathed and jammed her lips on his. He slid his hands up her waist, fingers toying with the edge of her shirt. She jerked upwards.

"Did I say you could do anything?" she demanded. Rock's hands snapped back to his sides.

"No," he answered quickly. "Sorry."

She leaned over again. "Don't apologize, dipshit," she whispered in his ear and latched onto his neck. He gritted his teeth and his hands clenched the bedsheets as she bit down.

Revy sat up again and shrugged off her gun harness, throwing it onto the floor with a thump. Her shirt soon followed it.

She pressed her gun to his forehead and smirked at him. Despite the fact that, should she wish it, he could be dead in two seconds, he found himself getting aroused. Coming to Roanapur certainly had awakened his more twisted side. Slowly, she ran the gun down the side of his face, down his neck, down onto his chest. Soon enough, she was leaning on her hands, both placed on his ribs.

"Enjoying yourself, Rocky-baby?" she purred, her eyes glinting dangerously. Rock saw his chance. Before she could react, he had grabbed her wrists and rolled over so he was on top, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Not a fuck am I gonna let you have all the fun," he growled, pressing down hard on the wrist of the hand that was holding the weapon. Slowly, her hand released it's grip on the gun and it fell. Rock quickly swept the gun off the bed and grabbed hold of her wrist again.

Revy felt completely powerless and at his mercy, But strangely enough, she didn't feel threatened. In affect, she actually quite liked it.

"You seem pretty sharp for a drunk person," she said.

His eyes sparkled in amusement. "Who said I was drunk?"

Revy's eyes narrowed and she bucked underneath him. "You fucking dipshit! You manipulated me into…!" she yelled. Rock laughed and held her in place.

"I didn't manipulate you into anything. I simply told you the truth, and you acted all on your own," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Then why were you pretending to be drunk?" she asked through gritted teeth, her eyes falling shut as he traced her carotid artery with his tongue.

"I thought it would be safer. I didn't particularly want to be shot." She felt his lips move on her neck. "Besides, I never claimed to be drunk. You came to that conclusion on your own.' He raised his head to hover above hers, his hair falling in his eyes. He gave her a quick, searing kiss, and continued kissing down her neck. As his head got lower, he brought her arms further down.

Revy was not used to this kind of treatment. Normally, she was the dominant one. The men she had been with previously had been primarily focused on their own pleasure, and had not… _tended_ to her as Rock was doing.

She couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. She bit back a moan as feeling she had never experienced before rippled through her body. She'd be damned if she was going to be the first one to show signs of pleasure.

She winced as he nipped her stomach. "Payback," he whispered against her skin, laughter in his voice. He sat at and looked at her glaring at him.

"Are you going to do anything or not?" she demanded.

He rose up over her and lowered his lips to her ear. "I want to make you beg, remember?" he murmured in a low voice, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"That's not going to happen, dumb fuck," Revy said hoarsely, renewing her struggle to free herself.

"The name's Rock," he muttered, trailing feather light kisses along her jaw.

"Dumb fuck," she repeated, making him chuckle. As he did so, his grip on her wrists loosened slightly and Revy made a break for it, wrenching her hands from his grasp, shoving him in his chest and wiggling out from underneath him. She leapt off the bed and stared at him, her body tingling. He looked at her from where he was sitting and ran a hand over his face.

"Your guns are both on the other side of the bed, and I'm not going to let you get them without a fight," Rock told her. They watched each other in anticipation for a few seconds. She made a movement towards her guns, and he leapt off the bed much in the manner she had to block her way. They eyed each other warily. Slowly, she took off one glove, and then the other. She kicked off her shoes. Then she reached for her belt, her eyes never leaving Rock's. She undid her belt and slipped off her shorts, leaving her clad only in her panties. He followed her lead and slipped off his shoes. However, he left his pants on.

They circled each other in silence for a moment or two before she made another dash for her cutlass. Rock intercepted her and grabbed her by the waist as she passed him, jerking her back into his arms. Before he could do anything further, she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He slid his hand up her bare back and neck, settling it in her hair. He yanked the hairtie and it snapped, allowing her hair to flow loose. She bit his lip for his troubles. She slid her hands down his chest and went for his belt. Her hands brushed his arousal and she smirked.

"You're not going to get me to beg," she murmured against his lips.

"Not tonight, maybe," he replied, before kissing her ferociously. As she worked on getting his pants off he backed her towards the wall. Unwilling to wait much longer, they got rid of all remaining clothed with vigour as her back hit the wall. They breathed heavily for a few seconds, covered in a thin layer of sweat, before she let out an impatient gurgle.

"Fuck me already," she growled. He smirked and gladly complied. Her body tensed for a split second as he entered her, then she gave a purr of pleasure as he started moving. She wrapped her legs around him and welcomed the mêlée of sensations that assaulted her. She kissed him fiercely as he picked up the pace. They wanted it rough; hell, they _needed _rough. Life was too short to waste on gentle caresses and tender words, and they realized that. In any case, that could be done later, if need be; right now, they both needed release, which they soon got. She came first, raking her fingers across his back and, yes, screaming his name- with a few choice expletives thrown in- and he came soon after with a hoarse shout. He stood there for a bit, supporting her and resting his head next to hers against the cool wall until she shakily unwrapped her legs. He caught her as she stumbled. She grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the bad, collapsing next to him. Once she had regained her breath, she sat up and smirked at him.

"Told you I wouldn't beg," she gloated. He smirked back, running his hand up her leg. Her skin burned where he touched her.

'The night's not over yet," he told her. She quirked her eyebrow and grinned.

"Bring it on."

-END-

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story- I just had this need to write a Rock x Revy fic for like a week, and this is the result. Just tell me if you want me to put up my other (older) Black Lagoon fic. I tried to keep Rock and Revy in character as much as possible, but if they did seem a little OOC in places, I apologiz****e. My friend said that Rock seemed to have a sudden confidence burst, but then I pointed out that he always had that confidence, he was just doing whatever the fuck Revy told him to because she had a gun to his chest. Now, I don't know about you, but if I was in his position, I would do what the person with gun told me to do. Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you thought in a review, and if you want me to put up the other BL oneshot.**


End file.
